A cable tie may be used, for example, to retain a bundle of elongated cables, or other articles. To do so, the flexible cable tie is formed into a loop around the articles, and the strap is inserted through an opening in the head and appropriately tensioned. The cable tie may be designed to effectively lock the strap in the head (prevent retraction of the strap from the head) so as to secure the articles being retained. While cable ties have undergone a wide range of developments over the years, there remains room for improvement in the functionality thereof, for example, in rendering the retaining function more secure and reliable, and in rendering the use or installation of the cable tie, e.g., the insertion and locking of the strap in the head, easier and more convenient for users.